headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Finn Cooley/MCU
| aliases = | continuity = Marvel Cinematic Universe | series = Daredevil | image = | notability = Antagonist | type = Crime boss | occupation = | race = Human | gender = Male | base of operations = Ireland Hell's Kitchen, New York City, New York | associations = Kitchen Irish | known relatives = Kevin Cooley Son; also a member of the Kitchen Irish; deceased. | status = Deceased | born = | died = 2016 | 1st appearance = "Penny and Dime" | final appearance = | actor = Tony Curran }} Finn Cooley is a fictional crime boss and a one-time antagonist featured in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He made a single appearance in the "Penny and Dime" episode from season two of the Netflix television series Daredevil, where he was played by actor Tony Curran. Biography Finn Cooley was an Irish crime boss who was the leader of a cartel operating out of the Hell's Kitchen neighborhood of New York City, New York. His group was informally known as the Kitchen Irish. The Kitchen Irish were known for working with a biker gang named the Dogs of Hell, both of whom had the misfortune of earning the attention of a vigilante known as Frank Castle, aka the Punisher. The Punisher believed that these groups were responsible for the massacre of his family in Central Park, so he declared a one-man vendetta against all organized crime - beginning with the Kitchen Irish. The Punisher opened fire on a Kitchen Irish function at a restaurant, slaughtering nearly everybody in the room, including Finn's son, Kelly Cooley. When Finn heard the news, he arrived in New York and attended his son's funeral. During this time, he learned that the Punisher had also stolen a significant amount of money from the Irish. Venting his rage and frustration, he attacked one of his leading men, Seamus by driving an ice pick through his eye and into his brain. He then tipped over his son's open coffin in anger. Finn ordered his men to track down Frank Castle and recover the stolen money. Their trail first led them to an apartment that Castle had been temporarily using. They didn't find the money, but they did find a dog, and an indicator of where Castle would be next. They took the dog then went to Central Park. Finn was not present for the first meeting with Castle, but ordered his men to take him alive. Frank Castle succeeded in killing several of Finn's goons as they surrounded him, but they ultimately brought him down with tasers. He was brought back to an Irish safe house where Finn began his interrogation. This interrogation involved severe beatings, and advanced forms of torture, including driving a power drill into the top of Frank's left foot. Castle head-butted Finn, breaking his nose. When Castle proved to be even more cooperative, Finn took things a step further. He brought in the dog and threatened to use his drill on it unless Castle told him where his money was. Frank told him where they could find the money, but neglected to mention that he had the suitcase triggered to a car bomb. After Finn sent his men to retrieve the money, Frank began affecting his escape. He had previously surgically implanted a razor blade beneath the skin of his arm, and extradited it so he could free himself from the duct tape binding his hands. After which, he lunged at Finn while scooping up a weapon. He demanded to know Finn's involvement in the death of his family, to which Finn replied, "Who cares?" Afterward, Frank blew his face off with a shotgun at point blank range. Daredevil: Penny and Dime Notes & Trivia * * This version of Finn Cooley is based on a character featured in Marvel Comics comic book titles. Like his TV counterpart, he was a foe of the Punisher and was introduced in issue #7 of ''The Punisher'', Volume 6. He died in ''Punisher'', Volume 6 #12. * Both the comic book and TV versions of Finn Cooley suffered from severe facial injuries. In the comics, Finn's face was disfigured due to proximity of a bomb blast. On Daredevil, the Punisher blew Finn's face off with a shotgun. * Finn Cooley is the second Marvel Cinematic Universe character played by actor Tony Curran. He also made a brief appearance in 2013's Thor: The Dark World as Bor Burison - the father of Odin. * Actor Tony Curran is also known for playing an alien antagonist named Datak Tarr in all three seasons of the Syfy series Defiance. While Datak may have fared better than Finn Cooley, he did suffer disfigurement in his own right when he was forced to cut off his own hand. Defiance: My Name is Datak Tarr and I Have Come to Kill You Appearances * Daredevil: Penny and Dime See also External Links * References Category:Characters with biographies